The Flowers
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: She never really cared for his gifts beforehand. Maybe it was because, in the end, they reminded her too much of herself.


**Paige: I don't know why, but I really wanted to write this. I'm in a drablle-y mood. More than a drabble, less than a actually story. It's a drary. Wait. I think that's a Harry Potter ship for Draco and Harry. PROBABLY SHOULDN'T USE THAT ONE. PEOPLE MIGHT MISUNDERSTAND. I MEAN, THIS ISN'T EVEN HARRY POTTER.**

**Warnings: Little to no plot, Dia because she's cool, and no actual warnings. But, Save the Homeland version of Dia because I don't know how similar she is in Magic Melody. I know she's sick in MM but it never says anything about her being sick (to my knowledge) in StH. She's just kind of stuck-up at the beginning but, becomes pretty cool later on.**

* * *

_The Flowers_

* * *

She told him over and over again that she didn't care for the flowers he gave her every day without fail. Although, on occasions he'd also bring her some blueberries instead of the pastel yellow flowers that he typically gave her. Dia never actually expressed any gratitude towards the presents that he gave her on a daily basis. Not that she really ever expressed any sort of gratitude for _any_ gifts that were given to her by him.

Dia wouldn't have even bothered to put the flowers in a vase filled with water if it hadn't of been for Gina, who put them in the vase without Dia's consent. But… perhaps it wasn't a bad thing either. Even though, no matter what, they would eventually wilt whether she put them in water or not. Placing them in a vase only prolonged their life span for a few more days.

Taking a petal between her fingers, she lightly caressed the flower.

It was such a fragile thing, even the slightest pull would cause it to fall off. One day without water could possibly ruin the flower. One day without sunlight. They needed to be cared for so much, waited on hand and foot by people who tried to grow them. She didn't understand why anyone would want someone that wasn't… alive. All it did was sit there, and look pretty.

Maybe the real reason why she hated flowers so much was in the end, they reminded her of herself. She did nothing for Martha and Gina, and expected them to wait on her hand and foot while she stood to the side, not knowing what else to do.

She retracted her hand from the flower as the door behind her was pushed open. He stood in the doorway, a smile spread across his cheeks. He said his obligatory greeting of 'hello' before prancing up to her.

"So, today, I've brought you another flower," he handed it to her, and she accepted it without another thought. She just held it in her hand as he kept blabbering on about something that had happened to him recently or just the day before. Dia kept her gaze firmly on the flower before she glanced up to make eye contact with him once more.

"Why do you always bring me flowers?" she paused, shaking her head, "Even though I've told you time and time again that I have no interest in these."

He stood there for a minute without saying anything at all. It was as if he was stumped at why she was just asking this now. Or he was mad at her behavior. Perhaps he thought that she was being a brat. Wouldn't be the first person to think so.

But instead, he got a shy smile on his face before he started to speak once again, "You may think that this will sound dumb but… You always seem so sad. But I didn't want to make you angry by interfering with your life. So, instead, I decided to give you a present. It took me a while to come up with something that might make you happy. In the end, I decided to give you flowers. Every time that I see flowers, I cheer up just a little bit. I thought maybe the same would happen for you…"

Dia stood there for a few seconds, watching him as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He began to spout some apology, about how dumb he must have sounded but Dia didn't reply. For once she was genuinely happy.

Carefully, she turned around and tucked the flower, like many others, into the vase. She smiled the first real smile in a very long time. Giggling slightly when his face grew a bit pink at the sight of it.

"There's no need to apologize. Thank you. Very much…"

* * *

**Paige: Longer than the last fic. But still, not really long. I'm working on a long term fanfic as I type but I figured I'd take a break and get myself writing for some other couple. Also, to note, I hate naming namable characters, because I never really knew their names. Mostly people like Toy here. But yes, that was Toy, not Kurt, or someone else. I just like using 'he' instead. Sorry if you were confused.**

**I'm also working on a Claire/Gray fanfic. It'll be uploaded later this month. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
